


Discovering Ourselves

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Dirty Dancing [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amidot, F/F, Fluorite - Freeform, Fusion, Hiding, Learning to Dance Bonus, Masterbation, Porn, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting Genitalia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: After reading a fanfiction that excites Peridot a little too much, Amethyst comes along to help her cool down.An explicit branch of Learning to Dance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I promised sex between these two, and this is kind of my head cannon on how that would work given Peridot's inability to shape shift. 
> 
> This is going to be part of a new series I'm going to call Dirty Dancing. It's still part of my Learning to Dance cannon, but since I want that series to stay fairly PG, this is where all the sex scenes go. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit - I wrote this before the season 4 shorts. So the cannon kind of contradicts how Peridot gets wifi at the barn, but oh well.

Peridot looked to see if the coast was clear. Lapis and Steven have flown off for some sort of fair or whatever. Peridot opted to stay behind because she a) was not fond of large human gatherings, and b) had something she wanted to do that day. Besides, while she had grown a friendship with Lapis Lazuli, she spent plenty of time with her at the barn. There was no need to over do it.

She turned on her tablet and went straight to her favorite fan fiction site. After teaching Steven a few choice curse words, the Crystal Gems convinced Greg to set up an internet connection at the barn so that Peridot wouldn’t need to come to the temple to access her stories. It was an arrangement that suited everybody, especially Peridot. Now that she knew how to read the code of the Explicit stories, she found some of them weren’t that bad. She was surprised to find that there was even a slightly higher ratio of good ones to bad. Perhaps it had something to do with the average age of the writers, but one thing she realized was that, good or bad, these stories had some sort of effect on her.

It was a feeling that she had never felt before. It was a hot, glowing sensation in her gem. The closest thing she had ever felt to it was when her gem activated to allow for fusion, but even then, it was nothing similar. When she fused, her gem glowed in a warm, comforting way, but this was hot and urgent for something she didn’t understand, and it felt good.

She went to a Percy/Pierre story she always liked to warm up on. Just reading the first few lines made her gem itch and that itch grew into a hot need. A bright, green glow lit up the little hiding spot she made out of paint cans and mud. The coast was clear, but she didn’t want to risk someone coming back and seeing her like this. While she didn’t understand what she was feeling, she felt kind of embarrassed about it. Especially with what was causing the reaction in the first place. She moved onto a new story. While the writing quality was on the lower end, the story was full of things that excited her to the gem. It wound her up more than any story had before. Her gem was glowing so brightly that it made it hard to read.

“Knock, knock,” Amethyst called out from the barn door.

Peridot silently cursed to herself. She turned off the tablet and tried to calm herself down. Usually it only took a few deep breaths to cool her gem, but today it was more like a nuclear reactor, and it won’t stop. 

“Hello, Percy? Are you here?”

Peridot wanted to scream in frustration. Not only could she not stop the reaction, hearing Amethyst’s voice made it worse. She took some more deep breaths, which still weren’t doing anything, as she tried to think of a solution. If things she liked made it like this, then things she didn’t like should reverse it. She ran through the things she didn’t like. Yellow Diamond? No, there was still some residual feelings there. The height restrictions at Funland? Annoying, but it wasn’t doing anything. Jasper? Still nothing! She tried to massage it calm, but that didn’t work either.

“Weird,” Amethyst muttered to herself, “Steven said that she’d be here. Maybe she went out somewhere?”

“No, I’m here,” Peridot said, “I’m just busy. Come back a little later.”

“Peridot? Where are you?” Amethyst looked around the barn. It didn’t take her long to locate the dome of mud and junk with light seeping through the cracks.

“I’m busy. Please don’t bother me.”

“I’m coming in,” Amethyst announced as she squeezed through the entrance to Peridot’s hideout.

“No,” Peridot begged as she tried to hide her gem in her hands. It was futile since it glowed so brightly the light cut through her form.

“Percy, what’s going on?” Amethyst asked as she reached Peridot and saw how hot and bright Peridot’s gem was.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing. I’m just… practicing some stuff. Yeah, practicing.” Peridot did not let go of her gem.

“Let me see,” Amethyst suggested as she reached to grab Peridot’s hand.

The second Amethyst’s fingertips brushed against Peridot’s hand, part of the glow shot down Amethyst’s arm and went straight to her gem. She barely had time to register the heat that overtook her before both of them fused.

This was a very uncomfortable place to be Fluorite in. The space had barely enough room for Amethyst and Peridot, but together Fluorite barely had enough room to shift herself into a more comfortable position. Both gems ached with a heat that, while thankfully was evenly spread between the two, still refused to go away.

“I’m sorry,” The Peridot half of her said, “I don’t know what’s going on. One moment I was reading the porn, then it made me so hot and it wouldn’t go away.”

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I know how to deal with this,” The Amethyst half of her said.

Together, she focused on forming a new appendage between her legs. Fluorite gasped at the new sensation. The sensitivity of the lump between her legs made her gems glow even hotter.

“Man, that does not help much at all,” She said to herself. 

Looking down at what she had formed, it didn’t quite have the shape she was aiming for. It looked like a giant sausage, sliced down the middle lengthwise and glued to her lower stomach. Fluorite groaned in frustration. It felt like she was never going to get the hang of shape shifting. Amethyst did it so well, but so far she had only succeeded in making things in the roughest resemblance to what she wanted. If Amethyst was Da Vinci, Fluorite was a child with crayons. Not that it mattered in the end. Regardless of what she was trying for, as her fingers explored this new addition, she groaned for an entirely different reason. At least she succeeded in the important part of what she needed it for.

Her fingers explored the sliced sausage, discovering where it was most sensitive. While every inch of it made her gems warm up even more than they already were, the ends were where the most sensation was. Each time she touched it, it felt like plasma shooting through her body.

“I don’t know how much more I can handle this,” she gasped while at the same time, her other hand came down so that she could work both ends at the same time.

The heat and stimulation overwhelmed her systems and the only thing she could comprehend was the sensation. Her vision had fogged over into a solid white, but she could barely even think, let alone notice how everything had turned to light. It soon reached a peak, as if a sun had formed and exploded inside of her and then died down, leaving only a comfortable warmth. 

Fluorite relaxed against the wall, barely aware that she was still giving off enough heat to turn the metal paint cans to putty. Her thoughts slowly began coming back to her, and soon she remembered to un-fuse back into Amethyst and Peridot.

The two of them laid down side by side, still feeling as worn out as Fluorite was. They looked to each other and laughed until they were exhausted again.

“Is that what sex is like?” Peridot asked.

“No way, that was better. I never felt anything close to that,” Amethyst gasped.

Peridot looked around her hide out. “I think we melted this place a bit.”

“Really?” Amethyst said, finally paying attention to her surroundings, “I thought all that heat was just in our head.”

“I like it. It’s very us.”

Amethyst laughed a bit and rolled over to cuddle Peridot. “It really is.”

As Peridot hugged her back, she said, “But maybe next time, let’s do this in a place that can handle heat a little better.”

“Heh, yeah.”


End file.
